my sweet romance
by Dark Tenshi Sai
Summary: yaoi. Django se acerca a manny, transformado en un chico se dedicara a seducuirlo lentamente.tendra algun plan malefico o lo hara por amor? muy tierno, leanlo y veran XD
1. llega Xantolo

Hola XD he estado viendo muchas caricaturas y poco anime…supongo que esto es lo que causa que vea yaoi en todos lados, pero bueno.

Este fic surgí a partir de que vi el capitulo "el bueno, el malo y el tigre", me encanto Django y como mi mente yaoisistica estaba activa no dude en escribir este fic.

Si no te gusta el yaoi ni entres a leerlo, yo no me hago responsable de traumas posteriores.

Para los que lo van a leer les explico: este iba a ser un fic corto, pero como mi amiga Coyo me dijo que la historia se desarrollaba muy rápido tuve que extenderlo y ahora…bueno es un monstruo de historia, y aunk ya se como termina y todo eso apenas lo estoy pasando a la compu, espero me tengan paciencia y disfruten de este lindo romance que se da paso a pasito XD

El tigre no es mió, solo hice esto para divertirme

-…- = dialogo de un personaje

-… (…)- lo del paréntesis es pensamiento del personaje

//…// = sonidos del ambiente, de golpes o cosas

//… (…)// =explicación de que es el sonido pues no todas las cosas tienen un sonido definido

-…_"susurro"- =_la letra cursiva y las comillas son susurros

Kiss^-^kiss^-^kiss^-^kiss^-^kiss^-^ Kiss^-^kiss^-^kiss^-^kiss^-^kiss^-^ Kiss^-^kiss^-^

Las cuerdas de la guitarra vibraban llenando el aire de un sonido casi celestial, el joven que elaboraba esta poesía acústica no era otro que el nieto de Santana, Django. Había heredado de su abuela el gusto por aquel instrumento y no era de extrañarse que ya hubiera reparado su guitarra mística

-hola querido nieto- Sartana entraba al cuarto, la catrina se acercaba al joven esqueleto. El chico dejaba de tocar y miraba a su abuela – ya sabes que necesitas?

-si…-miro a su abuela- quiero que me enseñes un conjuro para ser humano

-QUE?!!- Sartana grito sorprendida pro la petición de su nieto – para que quieres eso? Es muy peligroso

-es la única forma

-no te enseñare eso!- le dijo decidida a protegerlo -un solo error y no podrás volver a la normalidad- miro al chico, este estaba decidido y ella lo sabia, no lo haría cambiar de parecer con nada. Otra cosa que Django había heredado de su abuela era la terquedad. La catrina suspiro resignada- esta bien, yo haré el hechizo

-no! Abue si tú sabes como me veo y en algún momento nos encontramos…si me reconoces; todo habrá sido inútil- resignada la catrina le enseño el conjuro a su nieto y le hizo prometer que no lo usaría hasta haber perfeccionado las notas que lo componían

Caminando por las oscuras calles del distrito de calavera django llega a un olvidado y escondido callejón donde no se oye ni siquiera el chillar de un rata

Con una maestría inigualable ejecuta cada nota que su abuela le enseño mientras un halo de luz verde le rodea, poco a poco su cuerpo se va cubriendo por una capa de piel y músculos que surge desde su pecho hasta sus brazos y piernas, cada centímetro que recorre aquella piel hace que django sienta como fuego y titubee al tocar pero no piensa detenerse, esta sensación se desvanece al poco tiempo. Cuando todo termina se mira en el reflejo de un pequeño charco de agua.

Ahí mirándolo desde el liquido cristalino esta un joven de aire seductor, ojos rojos como los rubíes y cabello castaño claro como las almendras, Django le sonríe y el chico devuelve el gesto.

-No esta mal, no esta nada mal- ríe el chico admirando su nuevo cuerpo – es hora de comenzar- se encamina hacia ciudad milagro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Manny!!! Manny!- Frida llegaba corriendo, agitaba algo en su mano derecha. El chico pelinegro estaba casi durmiendo sobre una libreta, en la que debería haber hecho la tarea, pero al escuchar a Frida levanto la cabeza- mira Manny son boletos para el concierto de "Todos santos"

-de quien?- pregunto adormilado el chico mientras se rascaba la cabeza y bostezaba

-de "todos santos", hay manny te hace falta mas vida social- le regaño la peliazul- que no escuchas música?

-emmm…nop- el joven dio una mirada a su alrededor, la mayoría si no era que todas las chicas traían algún articulo con el nombre de la banda- y dime Frida que tiene de especial la banda "todos santos"?

-su guapísimo vocalista- dice Frida suspirando, dio una vuelta como bailarina y sonrió ensoñadoramente –toca la guitarra como un dios- miro a Manny rogando – vamos a ir verdad?

-pues tengo tarea- dijo manny mirando su libreta y luego a Frida que hacia pucheros- ¬¬ ok, ok iremos

Eran casi las 9 de la noche y el concierto debía haber empezado a las 8. La mayoría de los asistentes estaban desesperados por que el concierto no empezaba. El escenario estaba totalmente oscuro y parecía que nada fuera a ocurrir.

-yo ya me voy Frida- le dijo Manny estaba cansado de esperar

-no Manny, espera ya casi empieza- rogó la chica

Justo en ese instante las notas de una guitarra rompieron el silencio, todos dirigieron si atención al escenario, este aun estaba oscuro pero la música de la guitarra seguía sonando, cada nota era ejecutada con una maestría impresionante.

Algunos reflectores se encendieron, en el escenario un chico regordete esperaba tras una batería y un rubio espigado y guapo sostenía un bajo entre sus manos pero en el centro del escenario en micrófono esperaba por el vocalista. La guitarra seguía sonando en las sombras; todas la chicas comenzaron a gritar emocionadas, entre la multitud se escuchaba como llamaban a gritos al vocalista. Muy por el contrario los chicos miraban el escenario absortos en las notas de la guitarra

Con lentitud y sin dejar de tocar un chico de cabellos castaños entro al escenario, bestia con un pantalón café oscuro, casi negro, botas negras, una camisa café claro con las mangas rotas mas arriba de los codos y sobre ella un jorongo rojizo., sus cabellos caían sutilmente junto a sus ojos enmarcándolos y un travieso mechón de su pelo le cruzaba el rostro. Bajo la sombra de su sombrero negro sus pupilas rojizas buscan sutilmente algo entre el publico y sus labios se movía suavemente como rezando.

-MIRA MANNY ES XANTOLO!!- gritaba emocionada Frida al tiempo que agitaba a manny – y esta mirando para acá!!!

-aja…- Manny estaba perdido. No sentía como Frida lo zangoloteaba

Al final del concierto…

-que súper genial estuvo el concierto!! XD definitivamente este es el mejor concierto al que hemos ido!! ¿No Manny?- la chica peliazul le decía aun entusiasmada por haber asistido al concierto mientras que el castaño le respondía

-aja… si…- sin poner la más mínima atención en lo que su amiga decía, solo tenía en mente dos cosas: el sonido que producían aquella guitarra y la sonrisa de Xantolo

-tu eres… el tigre?- siseo una voz sensual, ambos chicos se voltearon espantados. Recargado en la pared se encontraba Xantolo, sonriendo; Frida casi se desmaya pero Manny se concentraba en el destello de sus ojos. –eres el tigre? El defensor de la Ciudad Milagro? No es así?- Manny asintió si dejar de observarle. Xantolo se levanto y avanzo hacia los amigos -soy nuevo en ciudad Milagro, necesito un guía que me muestre la ciudad… quien mejor que el mismísimo Tigre?-

-lo siento Manny y yo iremos a cenar churros- le dijo Frida muy decidida

-claro… será un placer-dijo Manny

-que?!- Frida se sorprendió –pero, pero, pero…-

-tranquila iremos mañana- le dijo el moreno; Xantolo se acerco a Manny, le sonrió

-gracias el Tigre-le dijo, miro a Frida -siento haberla molestado señorita; puedo pagarle de alguna forma?-

-dame un autógrafo y lo pensare- dijo la peliazul media indignada y cruzando los brazos

Xantolo busco dentro de su poncho, saco una foto y un plumón y lo garabateo para Frida

-Bien, nos vemos mañana Manny- le dijo Frida mientras se alejaba mirando la foto del guapo chico.

-y bien, que quieres ver?- le dijo Manny; Xantolo miro la luna y sonrió

-quiero ver la ciudad como la ve el famoso Tigre- Manny lo mira, pone sus manos en la hebilla del cinturón y sonriendo lo gira.

Xantolo observa cuidadosamente como van apareciendo aquellos elementos que hacen que El Tigre sea el tigre comenzando con su ropa, siguiendo con sus filosas garras y su cola de tigre, el vocalista estaba mas que atento a cada cambio en el tigre al terminar esta Manny interrumpió la concentración del castaño

-bien, vamos… Xantolo? Ese es tu nombre, ¿no?- le dijo Manny tendiéndole la mano

-si, tu eres Manny Rivera- Xantolo le sujeto, el castaño utilizo la garra que le quedaba libre para usarla como gancho y sujetarse a la azotea de un edificio, ambos subieron –impresionante- la voz de Xantolo era sensual, grave pero calida. A Manny le gustaba.

Estaban en uno de los edificios más altos de ciudad Milagro sentados en la cornisa. Manny señalaba los lugares más importantes en la ciudad, pero el castaño no prestaba mucha atención en ello, prefería observar a Manny con detenimiento, se acerco a él y le susurro

-vamos a divertirnos- el otro chico lo volteo a ver; el castaño miraba una caja de fusibles y sonreía maliciosamente

-¿Qué?- preguntaba el dueño de los ojos cafés, Xantolo tomo su mano y lo llevo hacia la caja de fusibles. Puso la mano de manny sobre el swich y le ayudo a bajarlo. Todo el edificio fue sumido en la oscuridad y el grito de los habitantes no se hizo esperar

-jajajaja XD es tan genial escuchar los gritos histéricos de la gente jajaja- Xantolo sonrió, manny no podía resistirse a hacer travesuras y reía al imaginar la sorpresa de los habitantes del edificio. Xantolo escucho pasos subiendo por las escaleras

-vamonos!- tomo a manny y lo empujo hacia el borde de la azotea, manny perdió el equilibrio y cayeron hacia el vació. Por suerte manny logro reaccionar y se sujeto de la cornisa de otro edificio.

-x.x Xantolo….estas loco- le dijo manny aun asustado por casi quedar embarrados en el piso; un poco sorprendido Xantolo le miro, manny tenía una expresión seria, pero sonrió – me encanta! XD

- y si buscamos un poco mas de diversión?- le dijo Xantolo fingiendo inocencia.

El castaño había dado justo en el talón de Aquiles de manny, el pelinegro adoraba hacer travesuras. Durante un buen rato estuvieron portándose mal. Pero ya casi a media noche manny se detuvo.

-debo regresar a casa – Le dijo manny xantolo se sorprendió

- aun no un rato mas- Le rogó el chico, manny lo pensó, pues quería pero no debía – por favor- mostró unos ojos de borrego que manny no pensó que tuviera.

-Sabes le caerías bien a gran papi- La mente de manny formo una idea – Ven a cenar n.n-

// Dindong! Din dong! // Sonó el timbre de la casa rivera; Gran papi fue a abrir, miro a su nieto enojado.

- Llegas tarde manny…- le dijo severo, el chico iba a reprochar algo pero el puma loco sonrió – así me gusta, te convertirás en un gran villano- El chico entro a casa seguido de xantolo. Gran papi miro al amigo de su nieto, el castaño estaba nervioso, pero escondió la mirada tras el ala del sombrero y saludo.

-Buenas noches- le extendió la mano para saludar, gran papi le devolvió el saludo.

-Y tu quien eres?- pregunto gran papi

- Es Xantolo, mi amigo acaba de llegar a ciudad milagro-

- Y que hace tan noche afuera?- Pregunto de nuevo gran papi

-pues… me gusta la vida nocturna y entre tantos conciertos no tengo tiempo de salir temprano- Sonrió el castaño

-concierto? Acaso tocas o que?

- Soy el vocalista de "todos santos" –

-Xantolo…- puma loco lo miro con severidad pero luego sonrió – Una estrella de la música es la mala influencia perfecta para manny; n.n solo no le digas a Rodolfo a que te dedicas-

Se dirigieron al comedor, Rodolfo había preparado algo especial de cenar; El padre de manny corrió de un lado a otro con platos vasos y otras cosas. Así que tardo un poco en darse cuenta de la presencia de Xantolo

-hola quien eres?- pregunto deteniéndose solo un segundo y sonriendo para el chico.

-amigo de manny- dijo gran papi sentándose

-le ayudo señor rivera?- pregunto Xantolo con naturalidad

-eh? O_o?- todos se quedaron asombrados.

-e-es- es que tengo una abuela, ella me pide que le ayude muy seguido… y sino lo hago por gusto, lo hago por la fuerza- Sonrió, aun que se notaba que no era un buen recuerdo.

-cl-claro… -le dijo el padre de manny, le dio unos platos que traía en la mano y fue a la cocina

-Enserio lo de tu abuela?- le pregunto manny

-si, no tienes idea de lo aburrido que es ayudarle a tejer- dijo riendo. Cuando Rodolfo volvió a salir se escucho música dentro de la cocina

- y a que te dedicas?- le pregunta mientras se sentaba y servia la comida

-ehhmm… yo… soy nuevo en ciudad milagro y… ah apenas estoy tramitando mi cambio a la prepa o_oU (jo…esa ni mi abue me la cree XP)

- wow XD- gran papi sonrió, sabia que tal vez el chico se lo estaba inventando. Xantolo se quedo un buen rato en casa de manny, en poco tiempo logro agradarle tanto a gran papi como a Rodolfo.

Al otro día manny estaba en la escuela, escuchaba la clase con calma casi durmiendo. O eso hacía hasta que la maestra pidió la tarea y su calma se evaporo cuando le toco entregar la suya

- Manuel rivera, donde esta tu tarea?-Le pregunto enojada la profesora.

-ehmm… tarea?- por estar en el concierto con Frida y después con Xantolo había olvidado hacer la tarea – jeje, era para hoy?-

- si señor rivera, era para hoy ¬¬

- disculpe!- Xantolo entraba al salón, la maestra lo volteo a ver

-Kiiiiiiiiia!!!! Es el vocalista de ¡todos santos!!!- se escucho el grito colectivo de todas las chicas del salón, incluida en ellas la maestra que babeaba ante tan guapo chico

- vengo por manny rivera- Dijo un tanto nervioso por todas las fans.

-manny? claro lléveselo- Dijo la maestra sin razonar que estaba diciendo. – algo mas?-

- no pero… no tendrá problemas en la clase o si?- Pregunto con una sonrisita de chico malo que derritió a la maestra.

-claro que no n///n, tendrá asistencia en sus otras clases, yo me encargo de eso- contesto la maestra con una amabilidad que no había mostrado con ninguno de sus alumnos. Sin esperar que le confirmaran manny salio corriendo del salón llevando a su amigo en calidad de corbata.

-como llegaste?- le pregunto manny

-gran papi me dijo como llegar- sonrió. Manny se ha ido de pinta y el mejor lugar para ir es….Van a la feria!!! Un lugar libre de adultos y autoridades, un lugar donde su padre no pondría un pie y menos en días de clases; tal vez podría encontrar a gran papi, pero bueno, que era un secretito entre abuelo y nieto.

-wow!!!- hay mucha gente para ser tan temprano (y en día de escuela)- opino manny.

-si, pero es mejor. Nadie se dará cuenta de que estamos aquí- sonrió el mayor, miro a la gente caminando tan junta que ni siquiera había espacio para quedarse quieto, Xantolo volteo buscando a manny y el chico ya no estaba – Manny? Manny?- Xantolo se vio rodeado de desconocidos, buscaba con la vista a su compañero pero no le veía.

-Xantolo!!!! No te quedes!- le grito manny ya un poco adelantado. Xantolo camino, sintiendo que alguien lo seguía comenzó a mirar a su alrededor- Que tanto miras?-

-Nada n.n, no miro nada-

-oye creo que nos falta presupuesto- le dijo el chico contando sus billetes

-eso es un problema-dijo el chico, pero sus ojos se toparon con un curioso letrero-manny que tan bueno eres montando toros?-

Kiss^-^kiss^-^kiss^-^kiss^-^kiss^-^ Kiss^-^kiss^-^kiss^-^kiss^-^kiss^-^ Kiss^-^kiss^-^

Bueno, hasta aquí les dejo el primer cap, prometo subir más en cuanto pasen mis prácticas


	2. ganando un corazon

Hola hola XD hoy una nueva amiga llamada Ross-Rice me jalo la oreja y me recordó este grandioso fic que no he terminado XD kukuku ya tiene final pero no lo he pasado a la compu. Pero ahora pienso retomarlo con la ayuda de mi maka-chan.

Bueno espero sea de su agrado y le dedico este fic a Ross-Rice por devolverme el entusiasmo en este fic n.n

Kiss^-^kiss^-^kiss^-^kiss^-^kiss^-^ Kiss^-^kiss^-^kiss^-^kiss^-^kiss^-^ Kiss^-^kiss^-^

-que? No lo se…o.O? Por que?- pregunto sospechando que Xantolo planeaba algo.

- Tengo una idea de cómo conseguir dinero!... Tomo el rostro de manny y le giro para que viera el letrero "aguanto sobre el toro y gana dinero" –"_que dices_?"- le susurro

-emmm… bueno- dijo no muy convencido. Ambos caminaron hacia el corral donde estaban apostando, acordaron mirar un poco antes de participar. Tranquilamente Xantolo miraba a los toros hacer cabriolas y derribar a los jinetes.

-esto será fácil manny- le dijo con una sonrisa -ya has pasado por peores cosas, esto será sencillo-

-creo que si- le dijo el pelinegro haciendo memoria de todos los monstruos con que había peleado, en comparación un toro no era nada.

-vas a participar pequeño?- le dijo un hombre robusto a sus espaldas. Manny lo volteo a ver- Esto no es un juego de niños mejor váyanse a jugar al carrusel, o tal vez termines lastimado-

- a quien llama pequeño?! ¬¬#- dijo molesto Manny

- señor le propongo algo-dijo Xantolo con una sonrisa de superioridad, el hombre miro con curiosidad al castaño- si manny aguanta 20 segundos sobre el toro, usted me da doscientos; si aguanta otros veinte segundos me da 400 , y sino resiste yo le doy 300, que dice?-

-prepárate para perder tu dinero- dijo el señor dándole un empujón a manny. El tigre casi se le avienta a ahorcarlo pero Xantolo lo detuvo.

-tranquilo manny- le decía, el pelinegro estaba más que decidido a vencer al toro. Xantolo se acerco antes de que lo soltaran al toro-sujétate bien y no habrá problemas, podrás demostrarle a ese tonto que no eres un mocoso. Son 20 segundos puedes resistir-

-Veinte segundos? Ja! Podría aguantar una hora- dijo el chico soltando una risa loca en señal de enfado. Xantolo le explico como sujetarse sin romperse una mano, manny estaba listo solo esperaban que liberaran al animal,

-listo manny?- le pregunto xantolo

-claro- dijo seguro de si, Xantolo puso una mano sobre la mejilla de manny, y le miro con ojos protectores

-cuídate- le pidió Xantolo dulcemente; el pequeño rivera se sonrojo al contacto de su amigo

-n///n si!- justo entonces liberaron al toro, manny se aferro con fuerza sobrehumana al animal.

Xantolo miro a la bestia luchar afanosamente por tirar a manny, su pecho se contrajo de preocupación y los segundos, que el pensó pasarían rápidamente, se hicieron tortuosamente largos

El toro brama furioso golpeando los cascos contra el piso y arqueaba la espalda queriendo librarse de manny. Pero el chico se aferraba al toro con todas sus fuerzas, sus ojos buscaban a cada segundo al ojicarmesi. Debido al esfuerzo sus manos comenzaron a humedecerse y una de ellas se suelta de la cuerda

-manny!!- xantolo estuvo a punto de brinca la barda de seguridad y correr hacia el toro. Pero el hombre le detuvo y le mantuvo fuera del ruedo. Pero el castaño no perdía de vista a manny, sus manos temblaban de rabia pura, tenia que bajar a manny de ese animal y más valía que sin un rasguño o haría filetitos con la bestia

Pero algo extraordinario paso, el toro comenzó a cansarse y dejaba de luchar poco a poco, manny se mantenía sujeto firmemente, el cronometro marco los 49 segundos antes que la bestia se echara en el piso completamente cansado

Si esperar mas xantolo se vuela la barda y corre junto al pelinegro que jadea cansado sobre el toro. Se acerca y pone una mano sobre la del pelinegro haciéndolo parecer casi un accidente

-Ya se acabo?-rogó el chico

-estas bien manny?- le dice con una voz dulce

-si, pero bájame de aquí- rogó casi al borde del infarto, cuando hubo recuperado un poco la conciencia y noto que xantolo le sujetaba la mano no pudo evitar sonrojarse, miro a los ojos rojizos del chico y le dijo un tanto nervioso – c-creo que nos deben dinero, no?

-si…pero estas bien?- pregunto ayudando le a bajar del gran toro

-si, un tanto marea…do-se tropezó y termino recargado en el pecho del castaño, le sintió respirar y suspiro, por un segundo tuvo la loca idea de abrazar a xantolo pero se contuvo, sus mejillas se tiñeron con un suave sonrojo

-ya lo note, pareces borracho- le dijo mientras le ayudaba a caminar, fueron directo al hombre y el castaño le dijo –creo que me debe algo

-nunca cerramos el trato chico, yo no te debo nada- el hombre no estaba preocupado en cualquier momento podía librarse de aquellos chicos con una mano atada a la espalda.

-no va a pagarme?- le mirada del tipo se lleno de terror, hecho unos pasos atrás con toda la intención de correr pero xantolo le detuvo con una simple palabra –págame ¬¬#- era una orden pero tras de esa palabra se escondía una amenaza de muerte segura

-e-eres un tipo extraño- le dijo el hombre mientras sacaba su cartera y buscaba los billetes, su mano temblada

-gracias, lo tomare como un cumplido –le sonrió y el tipo se alejo bastante asustado. Manny noto lo raro que el tipo se portaba y pudo ver en sus ojos un profundo miedo, pero de que?

Levanto el rostro y se fijo en los ojos de xantolo, eran un tanto felinos y retadores pero…ala vez tan dulce y tiernos. No entendía por que el tipo se había asustado

-y bien adonde vamos?- pregunto el castaño sacando a manny de su ensoñación

-Emm…-el sonido de una pistola llamo la atención de manny, cerca de ellos había un local de tiro al blanco. Ese juego le gustaba, gran papi le llevaba a jugar cuando era niño

-vamos ahí- manny tomo el arma y disparo, le dio a un pequeño venado de metal que cayo al instante

-eres bueno- le dijo xantolo con una sonrisa en los labios

-no tanto, ya no he practicado- otro tiro y le da a un conejo, aleja el arma de su cuerpo y se la ofrece a xantolo –quieres intentar?- no muy convencido el chico toma el rifle y apunta, la bala pasa casi rozando un águila pero no le da.

Yo no soy bueno en esto, prefiero la música n.n- le iba a devolver el arma a el pequeño rivera pero este la empuja contra el cuerpo de xantolo

-vamos, solo te falta el modo correcto de tomar el arma- le animo, se acerco a xantolo y le coloco el arma cerca del pecho –bien ahora mantén ambos ojos abiertos, baja un poco la punto del arma y respira profundo antes de tirar

El ojicarmesi siguió las instrucciones y disparo, esta vez tiro un conejo y sonrió feliz de su hazaña

-bien hazlo otra ves n.n- le dijo el pelinegro

-solo fue un tiro de suerte- dijo pero obedeció y volvió a tirar, esta ves casi falla pero logro derribar un lobo

-ya vez como no eres tan malo- le animo manny, xantolo le dio una mirada lujuriosa y mientras ponía el arma en sus manos le dijo

-tuve un gran maestro- manny no pudo evitar estremecerse, la voz de xantolo era tan seductora, simplemente le encantaba. Acepto el rifle y lo apunto, quería lucirse frente a xantolo y busco el blanco más alejado y difícil.

Disparo y un pequeño peluche de gatito callo de la estantería, intento otro tiro pero las municiones se habían agotado. Ya se iban cuando el dueño del local le hablo a manny y le entrego el peluche, se la había ganado

-(y ahora que haré con eso?)- miro al pequeño peluche, era un gatito con el pelaje atigrado y mirada de jade. –(tal vez se lo de a Frida después) xanto…-fue cuando se percato que el castaño miraba con mucha curiosidad el pequeño animal de felpa. Una idea fugas recorrió su mente y no tuvo tiempo de analizar lo que haría –te lo regalo n.n

-uh? – xantolo miro el gatito y no tuvo tiempo de negarse a aceptarlo pues manny lo puso en sus manos. Xantolo lo tomo y lo observo por todos lados, lo apretó suavemente en sus manos como temiendo romperlo. Sintiendo en sus dedos el suave peluche

-( o.o parece como si nunca hubiera visto un peluche)- manny le miraba curioso, hasta que el castaño le miro

-sabes se parece a ti- le sonrió

-eh? Por que?

-es pequeño, lindo y necesita que lo cuiden, que se llame así XD su nombre es manny- anuncio triunfal el guitarrista, a manny se le subieron los colores al rostro

- oye O///O! –protesto el chico rivera

-no te enojes…-le dijo acercando el gatito de peluche al rostro de manny –sabes que te quiero mucho, mua! –hizo como que el gatito hablaba y le acerco para que besara la nariz de manny

-(x///x OMG!! …)…O///o? – se quedo en shock , repasando en su cabeza todo lo dicho por el joven

-hey vamos allí!- le dice xantolo señalando una casa del terror. Ambos chicos echan a caminar rumbo a la atracción. Entran valientemente, ven toda clase de monstruos y fantasmas, nada logra asustarlos y recorren con confianza la atracción. O eso pensaba hasta que…

-BUUU!!- un enano feo y deforme les salto al frente

-WAAAAAAAAA!!!!! O - los dos chicos se terminaron abrazando asustados, el enano les había salido de la nada

-bhjajajajjaja- el enano se comenzó a reír

-grrrr…¬¬#- xantolo gruño enojado – deja de reírte monstruo de tercera /// –grito al tiempo que le daba una patada en donde no le da el sol

-jajajajaja XD – manny estallo en carcajadas –ahora es mi turno!!- anuncio mientras se transformaba en el tigre, tono al tipo elevándolo en el aire y colgándolo en una viga del techo. Al escuchar el estruendo los otros monstruos y engendros se acercaron para ayudar a su compañero

Todo fue sencillo, derrotara los monstruos era cosa fácil, apenas los golpeaban y caían desmayados. Hasta que Manny se topo con un esqueleto que al golpearlo se partió en pedazos

-esto no es un tipo disfrazado- Miro los huesos con detenimiento, luego paseo los ojos por la habitación y se vio rodeado por cientos de esqueletos bandidos

-HOLA TIGRE!- saludo un catrina de vestido carmesí

-XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Fin del segundo cap, espero le haya gustado. Que pasara ahora que Sartana ha llegado?

Por cada fic Django hará un streap tease con su lindo cuerpo humano XDXD por cierto, les dije que tengo galería en Deviant Art? Ahí tengo un diseño de django y algunos dibujines del tigre les dejo la dirección (también hay de muchas otras series) kukuku

Galería general--- .com/gallery/

Galería del tigre --- .com/gallery/#el-tigre


	3. cuidate de la catrina

Hola hola! O3OU me tarde un poco en publicar el tercer cap, pero aquí estoy de regreso y ahora con motivación, w me pondré a pasar este fic como loca, una linda chica de Deviant art me está haciendo un comic de este fic. Si quieren verlo mándenme un comentario y yo les digo donde XD

Esta bello y quiero que se sienta motivado, así que para ella es el capítulo de esta ocasión, gracias "EsoYSoloEso", w adoro tu doujin!

Bien al grano!

-.-.-.-.-.! w-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**Capitulo 3: cuidate de la catrina.**_

-HOLA TIGRE!- saludo un catrina de vestido carmesí.

Manny volteo a su derecha y se topo cara a cara con la catrina, esta hizo sonar su guitarra y las ondas de choque le mandaron a volar contra la escenografía de aquel lugar.

-MANNY!- Xantolo al escuchar el rasgar de las guitarras busco a su amigo. Fue el momento oportuno, y uno de los esqueletos bandido le quito la guadaña con que se estaba defendiendo y le sujeto del brazo, torciéndoselo para que no pudiera escapar.

-que tenemos aquí?- dijo Sartana burlona, se acerco contoneándose lentamente y miro con curiosidad al castaño. Manny se levanto adolorido de entre los escombros.

-suéltame…-gruño molesto Xantolo. La catrina soltó una estrepitosa y escalofriante risa que provoco escalofríos en los chicos, tomo al joven de mirada carmín del rostro, sus dedos, huesudos y filosos, se comenzaron a clavar en la piel del chico. –agh!- las manos comenzaban a enterrarse en la articulación que unía su mandíbula y su cráneo

-déjalo en paz!- grito furioso el tigre; Sartana hizo sonar su guitarra y con una onda de sonido empujo al castaño varios metros lejos.

La catrina hizo sonar de nuevo su guitarra y un rayo mortífero se dirigió al héroe, los esqueletos se armaron de nuevo. Manny se vio rodeado y lanzo un potente rugido y se abalanzo contra el ejército de la catrina. La pelea se prolongo, los golpes se escuchaban y Manny se enfrentaba a más de un enemigo a la vez, demostrando su poderío y sus habilidades. Hasta que la catrina intervino.

-MANNY!- Xantolo llamo al tigre, estaba en muchos problemas. Se había estado a enfrentando a los esqueletos y son certeros golpes y patadas los había mantenido a raya. Pero ahora, los esqueletos se habían armado como un potro de la inquisición y amenazaba con arrancarle los brazos. –aaah! Manny!- gritaba el chico sintiendo como su piel y sus músculos se estiraban y se tensaban hasta casi romperse.

-no te distraigas!- le dijo la catrina en una carcajada, uso su guitarra como un bat y golpeo a Manny tirándolo al piso. Al ver al tigre en peligro Xantolo se retorció con fuerza y logro liberar una pierna. Con muchas fuerzas dio una patada y rompió la estructura, esta se colapso y el castaño se escapo.

Sartana sostenía su guitarra apuntando al tigre, manejándola como sise tratara de un rifle pero…

-con su permiso!- algo le arrebato el instrumento de las manos. Xantolo colgó la guitarra mística en su espalda.

-devuélvemela, gusano inmundo!- grito furiosa la catrina. El castaño jalo a Manny y echo a correr como gacela. – ATRÁPENLO!

-demonio, creo que estoy bien loco.- se reprendía el joven mientras buscaba algún escondite o una salida. Pero la casa era bastante grande, y estaba construida como un extenso laberinto; el joven músico comenzaba a cansarse pues llevaba a Manny en calidad de costal, la dama esqueleto le había golpeado muy duro. –Manny! Manny despierta!

-ay, mi cabeza!- Se quejaba el joven rivera aun en su inconsciencia.

-Manny! Corre!- el castaño estaba mas que cansado de correr jalando a Manny, y los esqueletos ya les estaban dando alcance. El pequeño rivera alcanzo a ver un pequeño pasadizo, lo suficientemente ancho para esconderlos a los dos.

-ven, por aquí.- Manny detestaba huir de batalla, pero tenía que recuperarse un poco. Jalo al guitarrista y lograron esconderse para burlar a los esqueletos; y lo lograron, a su lado paso aquel ejercito de inmortales, ignorándolos por completo. –uff, que golpazo.- Manny se sujeto la cabeza

-nos tienen acorralados, que hacemos?- Xantolo estaba nervioso y no era para menos.

-tranqui…

- te encontré!- la mano huesuda de Sartana tomo al cantante del cuello y le saco de un tirón.

-kga!- Xantolo trato de zafarse, pero la catrina le levanto. A duras penas Xantolo pudo sujetarse del brazo de la huesuda y evitar ahorcarse con su propio peso.

-dame la guitarra y prometo matarte rápido y sin dolor.- dijo Sartana como si ofreciera un dulce. Manny saco sus garras y trato de salvar a Xantolo, pero la muerte lo esquivo. Con un rápido movimiento, el esqueleto de vestido carmesí quito la guitarra de la espalda del castaño. –Tengo mi guitarra.- sonrió.- y ahora…te matare.

-kkh…-Xantolo se comenzaba a marear, la falta de oxigeno le estaba venciendo. –gghh…-la catrina de vestido carmesí apretaba mas su mano alrededor del cuello del chico mientras reía gustosa de su maldad.

-suelta a mi amigo!- Manny se lanzo contra la parca, el castaño reunió fuerzas y pateo la guitarra dejándola al alcance del tigre. –je, hasta luego Sartana!- y con sus garras destruyo el instrumento.

-maldito tigre!- Rugió furiosa la catrina, su cuerpo resplandeció y sus huesos se quemaron hasta desaparecer convertidos en cenizas, junto con sus secuaces.

-ahhhhh! Aaah!- el castaño cayó al piso, se sujeto el cuello y tosió jalando aire con desesperación.

El tigre giro la hebilla de su cinturón y regreso a la normalidad.

-estas bien?- pregunto temeroso de la respuesta, Manny se agacho junto a su amigo.

-si…. Cof cof.- so voz sonó algo forzada, y aun jadeaba.- si.- tosió con fuerza como queriendo aclarar su garganta lastimada. –Mala hierba nunca muere.- una débil sonrisa le acompaño.

-estas sangrando.- dijo el pequeño rivera, con sus dedos toco el hilito de sangre que escurría de labios del músico. El chico miro la sustancia cubrir los dedos de Manny.

-vaya, ya decía yo que sabia extraño.- limpio la sangre con el dorso de su mano y el guante de piel se mancho de carmín. –creo que me desgarre la garganta, no podre cantar hoy.

-no tendrás problema por eso?- pregunto nervioso el pelinegro.

-no creo.- dijo rascando su nuca con nerviosismo. –Solo hare algunas llamadas.- se levanto y se sacudió, estaba lleno de telarañas reales y falsas, polvo y dios sabrá que mas; Manny miro la masca roja del cuello de su amigo y aquellos curiosos puntos rojizos que ahora adornaban las mejillas del guitarrista.

-creo que ya debemos irnos.- dijo el pequeño un poco triste.

El músico asintió, pero entonces toco su pecho y pareció asustarse; con desesperación busco algo en su pecho y dentro de su poncho, entre sus ropas y dentro de sus bolsas.

-qué pasa?-

-lo perdí…-dijo asustado, comenzó a buscar por todo el lugar.

-que perdiste?

-a Manny.- sonrió, se dirigió al pasillo donde se habían escondido, noto que el chico le miraba confundido. –al gatito.- sonrió, se metió al escondite y busco hasta perderse en las sombras. Manny se acerco y se asomo, en eso, Xantolo salió y sin querer amos quedaron uno frente al otro, casi rozando sus narices. –lo encontré.- dijo el castaño entornando sus ojos de sangre y endulzando la voz con seducción.

-am…s-si.- el joven pelinegro se sonrojo. Xantolo le sonrió seductor y se acerco mas al chico, el pequeño rivera retrocedió un poco intimidado, su corazón se acelero y sintió sus mejillas enrojecer como luces de navidad. El castaño le miraba de un modo extraño, como si fuera a comerlo. –t-tengo hambre.

-si? Yo también.- le contesto entono lujurioso, como un lobo cuando invita a cenar a su oveja y ella está en el menú, puso su mano en el hombro del joven rivera y se acerco a su mejilla, su aliento acaricio suavemente la piel de Manny. El chico creía firmemente que Xantolo podría comerlo, y esa idea le ponía de nervios.

-v-vamos a comer?- Manny solo la pregunta como su única salvación.

Xantolo abrió los ojos asombrado, su mirada cambio radicalmente y volvió a ser dulce; soltó una pequeña risa antela inocencia del chico rivera y le acaricio su cabello azabache.

-de acuerdo, vamos.- se echo a caminar. Manny lo miro alejarse, sintiendo su corazón latir tan rápido como el motor de un auto fórmula uno. El músico le volteo a ver y le sonrió. –vamos, o ya no tienes hambre?- le replico con una risita.

Los dos chicos fueron a comer hasta hartarse, probaron todas las chucherías y golosinas que aquella fiesta podría ofrecerles. Probaron los juegos mecánicos y jugaron en algunas atracciones ganando diferentes premios. Hasta que la noche les acompaño y el vocalista tuvo que llevar a Manny a su casa, con toda la educación del mundo le pidió que le dejara llamar por teléfono.

Xantolo marco y tan pronto dijo que era él, se comenzó a escuchar una persona gritando del otro lado de la línea.

-si, lo sé.- el castaño trataba de hablar, pero no lo dejaban.- espera…si, pero…pero yo…-comenzaba a fastidiarse de que no le dejaran hablar. El pequeño tigre se reía mientras Xantolo hacia caras extrañas y señas obscenas sin que la persona del otro lado lo viera. –aguanta!...escucha!...CON UN DEMONIO NO PUEDO CANTAR!- termino explotando después de unos segundos. –como?- se escucho un grito enojado desde el teléfono y Xantolo tuvo que apartar la bocina de su oído para no quedar sordo. –qué? Y donde pretendes que me quede?- pregunto asustado y molesto. –uh? Bueno, si, tienes razón…si, sé que tengo que reponer el concierto, pero….ok- suspiro resignado. –buscare donde dormir.

Y tras murmurar un adiós, colgó.

-uuuuh, te regañaron- rio Manny con una sonrisa picara en el rostro.

-cierra el pico, tal vez termine durmiendo en un parque.- dijo mosqueado el chico.

-jajajaja- el pelinegro estallo en una carcajada. –de estrella del rock a indigente, si que vives rápido tu vida.

Xantolo se molesto y se tumbo en uno de los sillones.

-ejem…-el joven súper héroe trato de recuperar la compostura. –y que te dijeron?- pregunto sentándose en el sillón y mirando al castaño.

-que vaya buscando una banquita en el parque y un periódico para dormir.- se dejo resbalar en el sillón hasta que quedo casi recostado y suspiro con tristeza. –Ricardo dice que si regreso sin poder cantar, la banda se queda sin vocalista. No sé si me entiendas?

-te matan?- pregunto con una sonrisa el pequeño rivera

-matarme es lo menos que he harán.- sonrió pensando en su triste fin.

-por qué no duermes en un hotel o algo así?- le dijo Manny ladeando la cabeza. Xantolo tomo un cojín y le lo estampo al pequeño directo en el rostro.

-con qué dinero?- pregunto sarcástico. –nos gastamos todo, y dudo que quieras subirte a montar otra vez.

-yo solo decía.- Manny le golpeo con el cojín. Se puso serio mientras pensaba. –quédate a dormir!

-eh?- el vocalista se sorprendió y hasta del sillón se cayó.

-si, quédate a dormir.- le dijo con la inocencia a flor de piel. El castaño miro el piso y considero sus opciones. Manny al verlo dudar le dijo. –claro, si quieres dormir en la banca del parque, que en mi casa calientita…quien soy yo para obligarte a escoger, verdad?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Oh dios!, Xantolo se quedara a dormir? Manny descubrirá quién es aquel castañito tan seductor?

Bien, todo eso y más lo descubrirán en la próxima entrega.

Owo gracias por leer XD sé que me he tardado con esta historia pero quiero terminarla XD


	4. Perdiendo la cabeza

BD ya me había tardado, pero aquí está el siguiente capítulo del fanfic Djanmanny. Espero les este gustando *w*

Bueno, fue un día ajetreado (y de miedo, QAQ que feas cosa me pasaron hoy), ya no quiero perder más el tiempo, OWO asi que desfrútenlo w

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-comenzamos! w-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Capitulo 4: perdiendo la cabeza.**_

-calla, está bien me quedare,- sin otro lugar a donde ir, Xantolo acepto quedarse en casa de los Rivera. Y todo iba bien, hasta que cayó la noche. - Manny préstame una cobija.- le pidió levantándose y estirándose un poco.

-una cobija?- el morenito se sorprendió y le miro ladeando la cabeza. –para qué?

-para poder dormirme.- dijo con naturalidad.

-dormir? En donde?- le pregunto sin entender el pequeño rivera.

-tu dámela, yo solo necesito tu sillón y algo taparme.- cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho, decidido a quedarse en la sala.

-no señor!- la potente voz del padre de Manny llego desde la puerta de la entrada. -no puedes dormir en el sillón.- El padre de Manny regaño a Xantolo, y el chico se hizo pequeño ante la imponente figura del White pantera.

-pero…no se preocupe.- intento excusarse con sus ojos de borrego degollado.

-no, sería una descortesía.- le dijo el señor.- dormirás con Manny.- empujo un poco al chico y le llevo al lado de su hijo.

-O… ok.- dijo el chico resignado sin atreverse a mirar al pequeño tigre.

Era la mitad de la noche, Manny se despertó pues tenía frio y al abrir los ojos se encontró sin cobijas, ni siquiera tenia la sabana y afuera hacia un frio abrumador. Se froto los ojos y de dispuso a encontrar sus cobertores, no podían haber ido lejos; y no tardo en encontrar sus cobijas. Xantolo las había jalado

Manny bostezo con pereza y comenzó a jalar las cobijas lentamente, sin querer dejo a la vista el rostro de su acompañante y sin saber porque se detuvo a admirarlo dormir. Le observo respirar, sus labios entreabiertos. Usando movimientos felinos se acerco, su mano se deslizo hasta el cabello del castaño.

Se recarga un poco sobre uno de los hombros del castaño, tratando de acercarse más hacia su rostro. Cierro los ojos, y con suavidad posa sus labios en la mejilla de Xantolo, estaba tan fría…parecía como si el chico no estuviera vivo, pero podía sentir su respiración, el sutil movimiento de su pecho.

Tras ese suave beso…Manny entro en shock.

-que hice?- se aparto de golpe, sin importarle el brusco movimiento con el que se había apartado. Xantolo se movió acomodándose en la cama. –No puede ser…- con el ruido Xantolo amenazo con despertar.

Manny se recostó asustado y fingió dormir; el castaño abrió los ojos somnoliento, al ver a Manny destapado, el castaño tomo una de las cobijas y la extendió sobre el pequeño superhéroe, parecía que todo estaba bien y volvió a recostarse, pero se acerco un poco al moreno buscando calor, incluso le paso un brazo sobre el pecho del menor.

Manny espero a que Xantolo durmiera para levantarse e irse a la sala.

-no puede ser!- y sin más se comenzó a dar de topes contra la pared. – No, soy un súper macho.- otro cabezazo. Una pequeña y fina grieta se abrió en la pared. - el más macho.- otro golpe. La pintura comenzó a descascararse. –soy un súper macho.- otro golpe.- dios, no se lo que hice.

-Manuel Pablo Gutiérrez O'Brian Equihua Rivera!Deja de golpear la pared con la cabeza; la vas a romper!- Se escucho la voz de Rodolfo desde su cuarto. -ya duérmete!

- si, papa!- contesto el chico con un poco de sangre en la frente.

Por la mañana Manny no se atrevió a despertar a Xantolo, salió corriendo hacia la escuela como alma que lleva el diablo, ni siquiera espero a los tamales que gran papi había preparado para desayunar; lo único que hiso antes de salir fue pedirle a gran papi que cuidara de su amigo.

Al llegar a la escuela se encontró con Frida.

-hola Manny!- saludo alegre la peliazul, de pronto noto un curita que Manny llevaba pegado en la frente, este formaba una curiosa cruz. -que te paso?- pregunto tocando los curitas.

-auch! Me pegue con…la mesa.- dijo el chico pensando en que casi rompía una pared de su casa.

-ay Manny ¡se mas cuidadoso! A la próxima, se te sale el cerebro por la herida.- rio la peliazul, Manny rio nervioso. –oye donde andabas ayer? No te vi en el almuerzo.

Al pelinegro se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

- no? pues…-no sabía cómo excusarse. -mira algo brillante!- y cambio de tema bruscamente.

-brillante? Donde?- Frida se olvido por completo del tema, y se concentro jugar con un pedazo de celofán.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aunque Frida no es la persona más lista del mundo, se percato de que Manny estaba actuando raro, así que espero al almuerzo para hablar con él.

–Manny que tienes? Estas raro.- le pregunto antes de darle una mordida a su torta.

-yo? Nada…no tengo nada de nada.- contesto nervioso el joven de mirada castaña.

-no te creo.- le dijo la chica hablando con la boca llena. -anda cuéntame; soy tu mejor amiga, no?- la chica tenia moronas de pan en sus mejillas, pero parecía no molestarle

-mmm…- la conciencia torturo a Manny. Si, Frida era su mejor amiga y si le contaba ella entendería; eso hacían los amigos no?- pues…- la pena le impedía hablar. -hay…alguien que me g-gu-gusta.– pronuncio con dificultad, como si fuera a decolarse culpable de la perversión de la humanidad.

-genial Manny!- dijo entusiasmada, sus ojitos brillaron llenos de curiosidad. Se acerco a su amigo y le codeo. -dime quien es la ganadora del corazón del hombre **más macho** de toda ciudad milagro?- pregunto con tono pícaro.

-emm…-como decirlo. Como decirle a Frida que no era una chica? Sus mejillas se tiñeron de carmín.

-anda, dime Manny, quien es?- insistió la chica. Sus ojos se abrieron sospechando que algo no andaba bien.

- dime que no es Zoe Aves.- murmuro de forma tétrica, casi como si ese nombre trajera desgracias. -por favor, Manny.- lo tomo de la chaqueta y lo miro a los ojos. -todas las chicas del mundo están bien, todas menos Zoe.- los ojitos de Frida rogaban que le contestara, estaba a punto de ahorcarlo si no le decía.

- tra-tranquila, no es Zoe.– dijo el chico tratando de que su amiga no lo desvistiera entre tanto jalón de ropa.

- bien…entonces?- Frida insistió. -quién es? Quien va a ser la novia del súper macho?

-pues…-el joven trago con dificultad y se puso pálido al querer encontrar una buena respuesta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-fin del capítulo BD muajajaja-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Le dirá o no? Será suficiente la confianza de Manny? Que pasara ahora que ha probado el dulce sabor de los labios de Xantolo.


	5. los secretos de una guitarra

Hola, =w= esta vez me apure y les traje el capi que le debo a una gran amiga. O_OU estoy trabajando duro en todo lo que puedo, OWOU apenas tengo tiempo de respirar XD pero siento tan feliz de saber que les gustan mis historias.

O_OU disculpen el retraso, y gracias a mi querida amiga Mónica (alias kurokaiser XD) por ayudarme a pasar esta historia. OWOU de verdad que me ayudas un chorro!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.! OWO/)-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Capitulo 5: los secretos de una guitarra. **_

-…pues- Manny lo dudo. -jaja mejor luego te cuento.- le dijo el chico. Frida insistió un poco más, pero como Manny no cedió; lo dejo por la paz y mejor se dedico a comentarle algunas bromas que quería hacer y los planes de una fiesta.

Manny regreso a su casa caminando solo, había dejado a Frida en su casa y había echado a andar. Sin saber que pensar, caminaba mirando al piso y murmurando cosas sin sentido.

Cuando llego a su casa no le extraño escuchar la música de una guitarra, Pues a gran papi le gustaba esa música. Lo que le asombro fue ver a Xantolo tocando con su guitarra y cantando.

Su voz le hechizo de inmediato, el castaño cantaba junto con gran papi "cielito lindo" y aunque Manny había escuchado esa canción varias veces. Esta vez…sonaba diferente, muy distinta tan… embriagante, tan hermosa. Que su conciencia se adormeció con aquellos versos.

-hola Manny, como te fue?- le pregunto Xantolo al terminar la canción.

-eh?- salió de su ensoñación agitando la cabeza. -b-bien, si, muy bien.- respondió atropelladamente

-anda chico, toca otra.- le pidió el abuelo de Manny, hacia tanto tiempo que no tenía con quien cantar esas canciones, sus amigos del asilo de villanos no habían estado de buen humor desde que había robado su pensión. –te sabes "cielo rojo"?

-claro es un clásico del karaoke.- dijo el chico comenzando a tocar.

-karaoke?- pregunto Manny botando muy lejos su mochila y sentándose al lado del guitarrista.

-si, a veces voy con el bajista de mi banda a tocar a un karaoke.- le dijo el castaño. Se acomodo para tocar y sonrió embelesado por el sonido de la guitarra. - a Ricardo le gusta la música tradicional al igual que a mí.

El joven rivera se sintió un poco molesto con la mención de aquel nombre, quien era? Donde conocía a Xantolo? Que era de el cantante? comenzó a tocar. Manny se perdió en la voz de Xantolo y el vibrar de la guitarra.

-quieres venir?.

-qué?- dijo Manny el chico hizo un esfuerzo por no perderse en los ojos de Xantolo, ese color Carmín le hacía pensar en un mar de sangre, no sabía porque pero no tenia control sobre si, cuando le miraba a los ojos.

-hoy no tengo concierto quieres venir al karaoke?- le dijo sonriendo y bajando la mirada a su guitarra.

El pequeño Rivera asintió.

En los labios del castaño se formo una macabra sonrisa, algo que recordaba mucho a la catrina carmesí, la gran Sartana de los muertos. Gran papi la vio, pero creyó que era su imaginación, no era posible que un humano poseyera aquel encanto fantasmal.

Ya cuando la noche comenzaba, Manny y Xantolo caminaban rumbo al karaoke. Andando por una colonia algo desierta, miraban los negocios cerrados y los anuncios apagados, parecía que todos dormían ya. Pero el guitarrista se detuvo frente a un pequeño café, un local bastante discreto.

-ven, espero no te moleste mucho el humo del cigarro.-Manny no comprendió porque el castaño le decía eso…hasta que entraron.

-cuanto humo.- murmuro el joven rivera. El lugar estaba atestado de humo de cigarro, aquella nube de toxinas era tan densa que costaba mirar al frente, Manny tuvo que mirar al piso para no chocar con nadie.

-hey Xantolin!- se escucho gritar a alguien. Xantolo giro y espero que algo saliera entre el humo delante suyo, Manny se acerco mas al castaño y se puso detrás, casi escondiéndose. Un chico de cabellos dorados surgió de entre la niebla de tabaco, con una sonrisa altanera y retadora, como si ver al guitarrista le causara una alegría singular. -te estaba esperando Xantolin.

-deja de llamarme así!- le gruño molesto el guitarrista, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

-porque si suena tan lindo?- dijo el otro con sarcasmo, pasando su lengua sobre sus labios y entornando los ojos. -además así te llamas.

-pff…jhajjj- Manny trato de no reírse, pero aquel nombre le resultaba muy gracioso.

- yo no tengo la culpa de haber nacido ese día.- Xantolo bajo su sombrero, tratando de no demostrar su pena. -Pero vuelve a decirlo y juro que mi cumpleaños no será lo único que celebre en día de muertos.- aquel joven lo dijo de tal forma que el chico rubio pareció espantarse un poco.

De pronto, aquel joven se percato de la presencia de Manny, lo vio reír tras su amigo.

- que traes ahí Xantolo?- pregunto el chico señalando el hombro de su compañero.

-nada, Ricardo que voy a traer.- le dijo el guitarrista con fastidio.

-nada?- y dando un brinco se acerco a Xantolo, se paró de puntas y miro a Manny sobre el hombro del castaño. –y el?- quito a Xantolo de en medio, y se acerco peligrosamente a Manny. -Quién es?

Manny vio algo raro en los ojos del rubio, retrocedió un poco, no quería tenerlo tan cerca.

Al ver que Manny le rehuía, el rubio avanzo o eso intento, pues Xantolo lo tomo del cuello y lo jalo alejándolo de Manny.

-hey! Que crees que haces?– le dijo molesto el rubio.

- evito que te rompa la cara y algo mas.- Xantolo le aventó un lejos.

El joven rivera noto algo raro en la voz del castaño, algo que no había sentido en ningún otro momento.

- no te metas con el…o no garantizo tu salud.- eran celos?

-no, no puede ser.- se obligo a pensar el superhéroe, pero el duelo de miradas entre los dos músicos le hizo pensar que tal vez si eran celos.

-y bien quién es?- le pregunto de nuevo Ricardo, ladeando el rostro curioso.

-Manny Rivera, un amigo.- le sonrió.

Ricardo abrió los ojos asombrado luego volvió a mirar a Xantolo. Por unos segundos se quedo sin poder decir nada, lucia como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

-y?- al fin logro hablar, pero cambio de tema bruscamente. -ya puedes o sigo con la campaña de un nuevo vocalista?- le miro molesto, sumamente molesto y desconfiado.

-ya estoy bien.- le dijo el chico en tono sensual. -si es lo que te interesa saber.- ronroneo.

-demuéstralo!- le dio un empujón y se alejo camino hasta el escenario. De un brinco subió y comenzó a conectar un bajo.

-bien comencemos- le dijo Xantolo a su compañero musical. Volteo a ver a Manny y le sonrió. -ven Manny esto se va a poner bueno.- le aseguro con esa cara de ángel que solía poner.

Manny lo siguió y se quedo a un lado de la tarima para ver.

Xantolo saco su guitarra, la afino y se la colgó al hombro para poder tocar mejor. Su compañero afinaba un bajo y conectaba un micrófono.

-que quieres escuchar Manny?- le pregunto con dulzura el castaño.

-qué? Yo?- el pequeño tigre se sonrojo, el castaño le sonreía dulcemente esperando su respuesta. - yo…yo no podría escoger alguna, toca lo que quieras.- respondió nervioso.

Ricardo miro a la pareja con desconfianza y emitió un gruñido bastante notorio.

-no? Vamos Manny.-sonrió el castaño. - la primera canción te la dedicare a ti, escoge una.

-amm…no podría-dijo el chico apenado, estrujaba sus manos con nerviosismo, aquella mirada

-agh! Que cursis!- se quejo el rubio asqueado por tanta ternura.

-ok, esta vez escogeré una para ti.- le dijo inclinándose sensualmente hacia el rostro del joven rivera. Pero escribiré una canción para ti, será lo mejor que haya escrito.- le guiño un ojo al pelinegro, y se preparo para tocar.

-ya o sigues perdiendo el tiempo?- le interrumpió Ricardo.

- ya voy…- dijo Xantolo, y drásticamente cambio el tono de voz a uno meloso y burlón –Ricky

El rubio le miro molesto, pero se aguanto.

Dieron unas palabras al publico que Manny no se molesto en comprender, el solo quería escuchar la seductora voz de Xantolo; quería saber que canción escogería las notas comienzan a formar una canción. Se hace un silencio total en el local. Las luces se bajan para que el humo de la impresión de no sea tan denso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-fin del capítulo OWOU-.-.-.-.-.-

Si, este capi estuvo calmando, pero que puedo decir, no se acostumbre, mis historias nunca son calmadas XD jejejejeje

Si llegaron a este punto…..les pido me regalen un pequeño review, de verdad que me alegra el día y me motiva a seguir


End file.
